2 girls in Regular Show
by VioletVampire21
Summary: Like usual, Alex and Hailey, were hanging out. But were instantly sucked into the television. And now they are cartoon characters in their favorite cartoon ever! OCxThomas, Morgaret, and a little Rigleen.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is it! I made this story for me and Alex!**

**Alex: Yes! **

**Me: It was also to celebrate us getting out of eighth grade! But beside that I already wanted to write this. And i'll say this in third person.**

* * *

It was about 11: 57 on June 4. In a small apartment sat two girls exclaiming over a Youtube video.

"Well, that was funny!" Hailey exclaimed as they finished watching the YouTube video of Kenny dancing. She was a tall biracial girl, with dark, almost black, tight pigtails, tan skin, Brown eyes, and black glasses. She wore a black tank top, sweatpants, and blue and green striped socks.

"Oh, so cute!" Alex said. She was a shorter Hispanic girl, with brown, long, wavy hair, gold earrings, and brown eyes. She wore a graphic tee shirt, pajama pants, socks, and her signature headband. ALWAYS THE HEADBAND.

"Yes, even cuter than the mystical Mermacorn." Hailey flipped her laptop to her tumblr.

"No, DO NOT mock the mystical Mermacorn. It will be the mix of the horse and the narwhal, and will live on forever!" Alex cheered, doing a double rainbow motion with her hands.

"Whatever." Hailey laughed and rolled her eyes. "You wanna watch Regular Show?"

"YES. Why wouldn't I?" Alex shrugged.

"Hm, hm, good point." Hailey practically fell off the side of the couch, and landed on her knees. She pulled out her Mordecai+Margaret pack, hit the button to open her X Box, and popped it in. Within a minute, they were laughing at Steak Me Amadeus.

_"Hey girl! I want you to be my everything!" Mordecai said on screen, trying to look cool._

_"Hey girl!" Rigby came in mocking him. "Why you talking to yourself girl?"_

"Ha, classic." Hailey said, right before the picture went fuzzy. "Aw, DAMMIT!"

She looked at her tv. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She looked behind the tv.

"Whoa, that's weird." Alex pointed. Hailey looked to see the screen working now, but showed the purple space theme with what looked like a green vortex on it

"What the..." was all Hailey got out before the two started being sucked in. "AAAAGGGHHH!" They both screamed.

Alex grabbed parts of the couch, but was ripped away painfully.

With shrill screams the two girls flew into the tv, which shook with green lighting.

* * *

"Oh God..." Hailey moaned. "Fucking soda and sugar and staying up all night."

"Oh..." a voice groaned near her. Alex's voice.

"Yeah, soda and sugar right?" Hailey looked at her best friend, to see the face of a cartoon red Fox girl. "AAAAGGGHHH!" They both screamed in horror.

"Why do you look like a Fox?" Hailey yelled, as her and Alex jumped up.

"Why do YOU look like a cartoon bird?" Alex said back.

"WHAT?!" Hailey yelled back. They calmed enough to notice they were in a cartoon park. They wandered over to a large fountain.

"Well, let's see the damage." Hailey said. The two walked toward the fountain, and looked to see their new cartoony reflections.

Alex was now a cartoon red and white Fox, with brown rings around her eyes. She had her dark wavy hair and white headband and gold earrings. She wore her tee shirt, baggy jeans, and white shoes. She was very short, almost half Hailey's height.

Hailey was now a very tall, brown owl. She had long spikes, that were slicked down to make a short spiky hairstyle. She had a tan undercarriage, yellow beak, and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top, an open red, white, and black plaid shirt, dark jeans and a chain on her jeans, with brown hiking boots.

"Well..." Hailey started. "We...I think we know what's going on..."

"Yeah..." Alex said.

"We..." They both said. "WE'RE IN REGULAR SHOW!" The two cheered at their luck, and fangirled.

They suddenly heard people coming in a cart.

"Oh, act natural." Alex said. The bird and fox sat there calmly and watched the cart come.

Inside sat a VERY familiar blue Jay and raccoon.

"Oh my fucking God!" Hailey whispered.

"So, here you are." Mordecai said. The two had stopped the cart.

"Wha-what?" Hailey asked.

Rigby looked at them. "We're supposed to show you 'round. You're the new workers, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Alex spat out. They were surprised and would take this little chance to be near the park workers.

"Well, I'm Mordecai." Mordecai said. He shook hands with Alex, then Hailey.

"I'm Rigby." Rigby added. He high fived Hailey and Alex.

"We better get to the meeting." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, before Benson snaps his crank." Rigby chuckled, and the two girls giggled.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

"So, these are our new workers." Benson said, holding his clipboard. "Hailey and Alex."

The two girls smiled, at the park workers. Mordecai smiled back. Rigby looked slightly happy, but tried to downplay it. Muscleman and HFG leered at the girls, as they usually did to Margaret and Eileen. Skips looked as he usually did, but gave a small grin. Pops laughed and went. "Good show! Jolly good show!" Which caused Alex to grin. Thomas blushed and looked down, as he usually did around girls. Hailey blushed herself, as she was a huge, I mean, HUGE fan of Thomas.

It was a wonder that she hadn't even fangirled over the goat yet.

"So you need to be shown around the park. Hailey, you'll go with Mordecai and Rigby. Alex, you go with Thomas."

"Uh..." Hailey paused. "Can I talk to Alex for a sec?"

"Why?" The other girl shrugged.

Hailey, almost angrily, grabbed the girl and dragged her. "Ow! Okay!"

"Switch with me." Hailey whispered.

"What?! No!" Alex said.

"You know I love that sweetie pie goat! Please!" She whined.

"Fine, I love Mordecai and Rigby anyway." Alex smiled.

"Thank you." She stood up and began talking in her normal voice. "Hey, Alex wanted to hang with Mordo and Riggs. So I guess I'll go with...Thomas." She cooed.

"Well, that'll work." Mordecai said.

"I guess." Rigby shrugged.

Alex walked over to the avian and raccoon, reaching eye to eye with Rigby. Hailey came near Thomas, grinning hugely.

They were in for a long day.

**So that is over! And finally I can relax! This would've been earlier if I had gotten to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so unknown man and Alex, I love you guys for sending in the first reviews and supporting me. I don't care what that dipshit thinks. I just want to write fanfiction! Well, anyway the new chapter skips around from Alex and Hailey. **

**Kay, let's go!**

Alex followed Mordecai and Rigby out of the park. They, of course, went straight into the coffee shop.

A red robin with curved spikes came up holding a notepad. "Hey guys. Who's she?" Alex realized by the voice and look it was Margaret.

"Oh hey Margaret." Mordecai swooned, obviously in love.

"I'm Alex." The Fox answered. "I'm the new park worker."

"Yeah, and her friend Hailey is with Thomas. He has to show her around too." Rigby said.

"Nice to meet you. And I hope I get to meet your friend too." Margaret said.

"Actually," Alex said. "She and Thomas are coming over later after he shows her around."

"Oh well, what do you want?" The waitress asked. She got her pen ready.

"The usual and two lattes for us." Mordecai grinned.

"I will have a BBQ sandwich and some soda." Alex said.

"Kay, be right out." Margaret smiled sweetly at Mordecai and walked toward the kitchen.

"Dude, will you ever not wuss out and ask out Margaret?" Rigby asked. Alex nodded.

"What? I'm-I'm just waiting for the right moment!" Mordecai defended himself.

"If you wait too long, it'll be too late." Alex said, remembering Steak Me Amadeus.

"Ah whatever." Mordecai groaned.

* * *

"So this is the park." Thomas said awkwardly. Benson had asked him to give her a tour of the park. What the hell was he supposed to do?! He was awkward enough without having to tote around some girl.

"Um, yeah." Hailey blushed pink whenever she was around Thomas. "Yeah, I love it here."

"Yeah, it's cool, I guess." Thomas shrugged. "Sometimes."

"What's wrong with it? The workers?" Hailey loved to dig and analyze everything people said.

"Well," Thomas said, shying away from the owl. "It's just...Sometimes...everybody treats me like crap."

"Mm hmm?" Hailey agreed. She remembered times on the show that Muscleman and sometimes everybody, treating Thomas bad.

"Yeah, it seems like no one even likes me." He groaned looking at the grass.

Hailey smiled brightly and strolled over to the goat. "I like you!" Then she widened her eyes realizing she'd let out her fandom crush. The two blushed and Hailey tried to cover it up. "Uh, I mean you are a really cool dude."

"Yeah..." Thomas awkwardly said. They looked away from each other. "You...wanna see the snack bar?"

"Yeah," Hailey sighed. "A 'course."

* * *

"Hey guys." Eileen said, strolling towards their table, with Margaret following. The mole held a tray with two large mugs, a coffee pitcher, and a large glass of soda. Margaret held a tray with their food.

"Oh, hey Eileen." Rigby said. He smiled just barely, and looked down.

"Oh, hey Rigby." Eileen's cheeks went pink and she gave them their drinks and tucked the tray under her arm.

"So hey, did you guys hear the news?" Mordecai asked the girls.

"What news?" All three girls asked.

"The park is having this 80s dance!" Rigby grinned brightly.

"Wow, really?" Margaret asked.

"That sounds awesome!" Alex grinned.

"Yeah, see it'll be at Parkside Lux." Mordecai grinned.

The door opened, and Hailey and Thomas came in.

"Hey Thomas." Margaret and Eileen chimed.

"Who's this?" Eileen asked.

"I'm Hailey." The owl said, smiling at the tiny mole. Eileen was one of her favorite characters, because she was smart and crafty.

"Did you guys hear the news?" Mordecai asked.

"What news?" Hailey said back.

"About the 80s dance!" Rigby grinned.

"Oh, Yeah-yuh!" Hailey exclaimed.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" All of them except Margaret and Eileen exclaimed.

"Whoa..." Rigby exclaimed. "You chicks act like dudes."

"Yeah, we have no feminism in us." Alex said, smiling at them.

"Yeah, except we have boobs, PMS, and long hair." Hailey joked.

"Yeah..." Rigby drooled, now ignoring Hailey and staring at Alex. His new crush was now obvious to everybody at their table. Hailey, Margaret, Thomas, and Mordecai all looked at Eileen.

Eileen looked a bit miserable, and whimpered. "Um, I'll go get you a refill." She grabbed their cups and ran off.

"Um, I'll go help her." Margaret and Alex both said and ran off. Margaret scowled at the raccoon, and obviously was cursing him in her mind.

"What was that?!" Rigby exclaimed, watching his new crush run off.

Thomas, Mordecai, and Hailey all glared at him, arms crossed, scowling.

"What?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai punched him in his face.

"OW!" Rigby screamed falling out of his chair.

Hailey picked up Alex's soda and dumped it on the raccoon on the floor.

* * *

Later that day, the park workers (minus Rigby) were working at Parkside Lux to put up decorations for the 80s dance. Hailey and Alex tried to put up streamers

Rigby came in with a black eye and sticky fur.

"Hmmph!" Hailey went past him. "Douche..." She muttered.

"What did I do?!" He yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" She screamed so loud everyone looked at her.

"Benson..." Muscleman said. "You've been replaced, bro."

Everyone laughed and went back to work.

"Hey Mordecai..." Thomas whispered. He and the blue jay were carrying a table.

"Yeah, Thomas?" Mordecai whispered back.

He told Mordecai about the incident with Hailey.

"Ohhh...sss..." Mordecai groaned. "Do you like her?"

"What?!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Do...you...like...her?"

"Well, maybe..." Thomas blushed and looked away.

Mordecai set down his end and gave Thomas a look.

"Okay, yes." Thomas sighed.

"Well, why don't you ask her to the dance?" Mordecai asked the goat.

"You think she'd wanna go with me?" Thomas asked.

"Yes."

"Okay! Yeah, I'll do it!" The goat smiled, and dropped his end.

The table leg landed on Mordecai's foot. "OW!"

"Oh, man! Sorry!"

**Well, dammit, let's review! Sorry, I'm just nutty today. Well, i would have updated sooner but i am grounded and have to hide, type, save, get off, and repeat.**

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to check up on my story but this'll just be a short chapter. I decided it was to help just get an update. The 80s dance will come soon.**

**Alex: Well, ****_I_**** love being a fox.**

**Me: Well, I love being a bird. I finally feel aerodynamic.**

**LET US BEGIN!**

Alex and Hailey were at Two Peaks Mall. Since they'd gotten paid, and the clothes they were wearing were getting crusty, they decided to get some new stuff.

Hailey was so new to this skinny, frail body, unlike her curvy, overweight human body. "Look, at that," She said as she tried on a bra. " I'm a B. I've never been anything but a double D." Alex crinkled her nose, but smiled.

"You ARE the one always saying you're fat and ugly." Alex said.

"Oh, I don't need a lecture, mother. I just wanna watch South Park." She complained.

"That show can't be that good." Alex responded, as she picked up some jeans.

"Well, I love it! And if you think it's annoying...I have one thing to say..."

"What?" Alex asked.

"_Well! Kyle's mom's a bitch!_" The bird smiled as her shorter friend laughed. "_She's a big fat bitch! She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. _I should so play the femme version of Kyle and Kenny. If they did a genderbent episode."

"Yeah." Alex pulled off her headband and tried on another. "Poor Eileen."

"Yeah, especially because of you." Hailey told her.

"Wow, that was mean." Alex frowned at her taller friend.

Hailey pulled on a Doctor Who T shirt. "Who said I was nice?" She grinned. "Now if only I could get Steven I would be happy."

"Hey, I said on the last day, and before that." She took in some air. "_Why can't we be friends?_" They laughed.

"But seriously, we need to do something." Hailey said seriously. "For once, we can help her. Unless...do you...like Rigby?"

Her friend's face went to horror. "Ugh! NO!"

They both laughed. "Well, I have an idea." The taller girl told her. "We can get those two together. I don't know how, but we need to, for Eileen."

"I gotta say...wow, you're right." Alex agreed. "And then we worry about you and Thomas." She snickered.

"Shut up!" The owl moaned, her cheeks burning.

"I think he's actually gonna ask you out?"

"WHAT?" Her beak curved into a long smile and she got a kind of glow.

"Yeah, I heard him talk to Mordecai. He kinda likes you."

"Ngh..." She muttered something under her breath.

"What?!"

"I said, Now if only Kenny McCormick and Tweek Tweak loved me, my life would be a beautiful, sappy fanfiction." She smiled, clapping her hands together, thinking of South Park fanfiction.

"Oh God!" Alex and her laughed.

**Sorry If it was short but I hadn't updated in almost a month or more than a month.**

**I have a Walking Dead story and another South Park story coming either late September or October. If you wanna know when I'll probably put it on my profile soon.**

**For now I'm done**


End file.
